Sin nombres
by Kath Kou
Summary: Drabble, Fic, One Shot, no sé lo que es pero es algo diferente. Sin nombres es un regalo para los fans de cualquier ship. Es un triangulo amoroso, y lo mejor de todo, pueden adaptar el OS a la pareja que mas les guste. Usen su imaginación y sean felices con su ship favorita.


_**Sin nombres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Por **Kath Kou**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hay momentos. Lugares. Eventos. Recuerdos que; no deben ser.

Ella sabe que él esta ahí. Él también.

«No sé como pasó, ni cuando pero… me gustas» ella vagamente recordó. «Me haces sentir como un estúpido adolescente, otra vez» también había dicho él.

Te preguntas por que estas recordando eso en este momento, aunque sabes la razón, prefieres ignorarlo. Estas justo ahí, donde todo comenzó. En la misma fiesta, en el mismo lugar y el mismo cumpleaños. Solo que ahora todos parecen tener años mas encima, y alguna que otra herida extra a las anteriores, producto de una vida aparentemente bien vivida, según cada criterio.

Caminas distraídamente por los rincones de aquella fiesta, cruzando el lugar. Intentas evadir a los invitados, y solo logras chocar con alguno que otro extraño.

Por fin. Un rostro conocido se asoma a lo lejos. Lo saludas sin querer detener tu paso. Haces una seña tonta que no dice nada pero ambos entienden que tal vez hagas una parada en la barra antes de reunirte.

El resto de tus amigos no tardan en ubicarte, saludas de la misma forma sin detenerte, y ellos te miran extrañados, parece como si estuviera escapando de algo. Por fortuna el animado ambiente logra envolverlos, olvidan tu misteriosa actitud, y regresan a lo que sea que estaban haciendo o hablando antes de verte, con la plena confianza de que en un momento estarás con ellos.

Y si, tal vez tienen razón. Escapas de algo, o de alguien. En el fondo no puedes aceptarlo, te niegas a creerlo como algo verdadero. Sabes que no es amor, nunca lo fue, pero de alguna forma te atormenta. Y ahora estas ahí y sabes también que él esta ahí; y esta con ella; osas buscarlo con la mirada. Distraída, con miedo, como si no quisieras salir decepcionada. Espera. ¿Decepcionada? ¿De qué? Él esta ahí con ella, su novia. La que él escogió, y lo sabes bien.

Suspiras. Al final son tal para cual. Él necesitaba a alguien que quisiera quedarse, conformarse, y ella; a ella le aterraba salir, le aterraba lo nuevo, y desconocido.

Por fin la barra se atraviesa por tu paso. Comenzabas a creer que el camino era infinito. De pronto te sorprendes pidiendo tu clásica bebida y algo más… fuerte. De un trago inmediato, fugaz, e imperceptible, ya sientes la garganta arder. «Solo por si acaso» piensas.

Te giras con el otro trago entre las manos, ese, el que no es arriesgado y no te envalentona, pero es lo que bebes desde siempre y te sientes en confianza. Así que, más dispuesta, decides dejar de perder el tiempo. Solo tienes que ir, saludar, hacer acto de presencia un rato ante el anfitrión y marcharte, fácil, puedes hacerlo.

Pero vamos, el destino es cruel, y comienzas a sospechar que adora jugar sucio contigo, logras verlo. Como si de un portazo en la cara se tratase te detienes abruptamente, te aferras a la barra con la mano que tienes libre o con lo que puedes, es tu única salvación, y un tirón en el estomago te hace estragos, lo que te indica que es cierto, esta frente a ti, tan solo después recuerdas que debes respirar.

Te permites observar solo un poco de más. Él esta ahí, riendo, bebiendo, platicando, parece divertido, y aun lado; a su lado, ella.

Ruedas los ojos inevitablemente ante lo absurdo que te representa esa imagen. Después te regañas, ella también era tu amiga, la mejor y llegó antes. Aun así no puedes evitar sentir un aguijón en alguna parte dentro de ti que es molesto, desesperante, y que te recuerda esa decepción, doble.

Sigues observando. Te alivias de saberte escondida. Una gran fortuna para tu masoquismo.

Y de pronto, sucede. Cruzan las fronteras de la lejanía y de las escondidas. Un fugaz e imperceptible encuentro de miradas les confirma lo que ya sabían, ambos están ahí. Dudas. Crees tal vez que fue tu imaginación y él no te miró en lo mas mínimo. Tu cabeza explota.

La rienda se acaba de soltar, tal vez por el trago, tal vez por nada pero acabas de perder la poca fuerza que te ayudaba a no recodar. Aprovechando que todo se perdió te permites pensar en él, y aun más peligroso para ti recordar.

Te preguntas que piensa él de ti, si él te recuerda, si recuerda lo que te dijo la ultima vez que se vieron, o si realmente acaba de notar tu minúscula e imperceptible presencia entre el mar de gente. «¿Me extrañara?» Piensas sorprendida, no debería de importarte, ¡por todas las estrellas del universo, era casi como tu cuñado!

Bebes, para ver si puedes milagrosamente cambiar la tenebrosa dirección de tus pensamientos. Pero parece que mientras más bebes, tu mente se vuelve indomable.

«No sé como pasó, ni cuando pero… me gustas»

«Me haces sentir como un estúpido adolescente, otra vez»

Saltas, juras acabar de escucharlo nuevamente en tus oídos. Tal vez fue un trago demasiado atrevido. Te preguntas si se sentirá con ella igual como te dijo, se sentía contigo. Si su atracción por ti era real, o un absurda competencia entre él y su ego.

Exasperada decides dejarlo pasar al igual que los mil sesenta y siete días anteriores. No tiene caso. Él esta con ella, donde debe y quiso estar, y tu… bueno, tu estas ahí, intentado comerte el mundo y haciéndote la super mujer, imparable, indomable, peleando por todo aquello que alguna vez ambicionaste.

Pero la realidad es que los extrañas, a ambos, tal vez a uno mas que a otro pero da lo mismo, las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidas adoradas estrellas!**

Baia, baia... ¿Es un drabble? No sé que es esto pero... como sea estoy super feliz de compartirlo con ustedes, en verdad, estoy feliz de estar por aquí, ya era necesario. Y bueno como pueden o pudieron leer anteriormente, usen la imaginación y pongan a los personajes que mas les gusten. Espero poder subir mas historias y actualizar las pendientes, en serio lo espero, pero ya saben trabajo, y una vida generalmente complicada. Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que pasan a leer, las que pasan a leer y dejan reviews, las vistas, todo les agradezco muchisimo.

Les mando un enorme abrazo virtual, mis mejores vibras y deseos a donde quiera que se encuentren. Y ya saben yo tambien amo leerlos, asi que dudas, preguntas, criticas, todo se recibe con la mejor actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los ilumine siempre!**

 **XOXO Estelares y recuerden:**

 **—¡Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido! —SK.**

 **A nuestro Kou favorito no le gustan las perdedoras.**


End file.
